His Reign
by TheColourSky
Summary: If you haven't finished Season 2 of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion then do not read. Summery inside. Warning: Contains major spoilers.


**T** **his story includes major spoilers, so if you haven't finished watching Code Geass (both seasons) or wish to see spoilers (like me :P) then proceed but don't say i didn't warn ya.**

 **What if Nunnally didn't accept the throne after Lelouch's death? How will she cope with the lost of the person most dearest to her?**

 **This is my first fanfic so please forgive me for any errors.**

 **I do not own Code Geass.**

* * *

The 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, was stabbed by none other than 'Zero'. His hand flew to the lance which was still through his abdomen. Nobody noticed Lelouch talk with 'Zero' as he placed a hand against the infamous mask that was once his. After what seemed like stilled hours but was mere seconds, 'Zero' pulled out his weapon causing Lelouch to stagger a bit.

The short-reining emperor, now with blood seeping through his attire, slid down his float right next to his sister, Nunnally, who stared at her brother in shock.

"Big Brother?" She said hesitantly. She reached for his bloodied hand as the realization hit her. It was then that she realized that everything he did; making the Black Knights loathe him; making everyone despise him; even making _her_ hate him was all part of his plan to bring the world at peace. All the anger and hatred directed at one man so that if he were to pass away, it will all vanish.

"No… Everything you did until now was…!" She felt tears slide down her cheeks as she gripped her brother's hand and planted it against her face. All the anger of her brother hiding secrets from her washed out of her as sadness took hold.

"Big brother, I love you!" The tears were flowing freely down her face as she closed her eyes and gripped her brother's hand tightly.

Her brother's now dazed eyes stared somewhere pass her blankly. "Yes… I…" Lelouch began as images began to flood his mind; him starting the Black Knights; becoming Zero; him inevitably shooting Euphemia, a sibling no less; his mind being wiped by his father's Geass; old memories being replaced by new ones; Nunally being replaced by Rolo. "I destroy… the world… and create it… anew." And with that Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia, closed his eyes for one last time.

"Big brother! No! Please open your eyes!" Nunnally said frantically as she gripped her brother's robes and cried into it. But her pleas landed on deaf ears as the body of Lelouch vi Britannia went limp.

Her brother is dead.

"Big brother! Big brother!" She wailed.

All around her people, including the hostages tied to the poles on-board the float watched as Nunally mourned for her big brother. 'Zero' stood regally on top of the float as he quietly observed.

A woman with striking magenta hair, Cornelia li Britannia, announced from a building not far away: "The demon Lelouch is dead! Free the prisoners!"

People began to run towards the Emperor's float to retrieve the prisoners. A man with what appeared to be a gold eyepatch covering his left eye, stared in shock at the son of the woman whom he sworn to protect. He hoped Lelouch was still alive somehow but when Cornelia confirmed his suspicions did he order the Britannian soldiers to retreat at once.

The prisoners - or rather, the Black Knights - who were still tied to the poles couldn't believe that their leader, 'Zero', killed Lelouch, whom they thought was Zero.

"Is it possible? Tohdoh began, "is that…?"

"It's Zero!" Kallen exclaimed albeit the tears that cascaded down her cheeks, "That's… That's Zero there!" After all, Zero wasn't a person but a symbol of justice. Even after they found out Lelouch was Zero and that he betrayed them by taking the throne and fighting against them. It was Zero that started the Black Knights. It was Zero that started a war against the Empire of Britannian. And it was Zero who inspired the people of Nippon to fight against Britannia for their land.

Everyone cheered for the death of Lelouch, everyone but Nunnally.

* * *

A few months later, the news of Lelouch's death subsided as the world began to move on. Jeremiah Gottwald and Anya Alstreim opened an orange farm, an idea by Jeremiah from the nickname 'Orange' Lelouch gave him. Kallen Stadtfeld resumed back to attending Ashford Academy with her friends. The child inside Villetta Nu began to grow, as well as her love for Kaname Ohgi, thus leading to their marriage a few weeks back. The F.L.E.I.J.A soon reached the sun's atmosphere where it burned to a crisp by the scorching heat. And the masked heroine 'Zero' was still a mystery to all.

Nunnally vi Britannia was the next heir to take the throne, for her siblings Cornelia and Schneizel handed it down to her and their other siblings were unfit for it. Despite all this, she did not wish to take the throne, saying she needed more time to mourn Lelouch. Her half-siblings were taking back a bit but still pleaded for her to take the throne. She refused, saying she never wished to rule. In the end, Cornelia was forced to take the throne.

* * *

Nunnally stared at a tombstone,

"Here lies Lelouch vi Britannia, may God have mercy on his soul," it said. Right next to it rested another tombstone that said:

"Here lies Suzaku Kururugi, may his soul rest in peace."

Feeling tears well up, she wiped them away as she broke into a sob. Why did they have to die? Couldn't there be another way for her brother and friend to live? _Why? Why? Why?_ **_Why?_**

Something glinted in her peripheral vision. Looking past blurry eyes, she saw a paper crane not far from her. She guided her wheelchair toward it. As she picked it up, she saw another one, and another one, leading to a trail of paper cranes out of the graveyard and into a forest.

 _It seems like a trail of a thousand cranes..._

She followed it, picking up each crane along the way. At the end of the trail she saw something that made that made her catch her breath.

The mask of Zero lied right in front of her.

She snatched it up, and held it tight to her chest. She wondered how it got her but quickly pushed that idea away. Every thought urged her to start crying again, to start grieving for her brother's death. But she wouldn't cry.

For her dear brother, Lelouch.

* * *

 **Hope you like it :D**


End file.
